


Ravenous Jealousy

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request NSFW MingKit. Read at your own kinky risk.





	Ravenous Jealousy

Ming is very physical. Kit understood that from the beginning. What confused him now was this ravenous way in which Ming could not keep his hands off of him. More than usual. Let’s face it, Ming took any and every opportunity he could to get his hands on Kit. Granted, Kit wasn’t going to complain anymore. He’ll pretend to look annoyed, but deep down _he loved every part of it._ They were clinging to each other on the dance floor when hands were trying to find their way into his pants. He stopped them short and eyed Ming with a commanding gaze. Ming sighed and left him on the dance floor. Kit stood there a minute with a dumbfounded look on his face. He shook his head and went to the bar for some drinks. 

_Not again._ It had been happening all night. He clenched his fists. _Stop, there’s no need for that._ “Who’s that?” Ming pointed towards Kit. “Is that bartender flirting with him?” Forth looked over at the bar. “Yeah, he’s flirting, but it’s generally harmless. That guy is just a flirt. Kinda like yourself.” 

Ming gave Forth’s snide comment an unimpressed look. Forth shrugged it off. A buzzed Beam sank into the booth leaning completely on him. Forth threw an arm around his shoulders and Ming looked away just in time to see Kit coming with their drinks. He let Kit put them down, then grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the dance floor. Kit knew that dumbfounded look was on his face again. _What was happening? _

“You having fun?” Ming yanked him in by the hips. Kit felt the intake of breath when space closed between them. Every instinct in his body told him the song playing was perfect for dirty dancing. Ming started moving their hips together. “So you didn’t answer me,” he whispered and then placed a kiss to Kit’s neck. “Are you having fun?”

“Yes and no,” Kit admitted. He felt the chill up his spine when a hand rested at the small of his back. Ming’s intention was to pin his boyfriend closer to his body. 

“Shall we leave then or did you need to check with the bartender first?” Ming snapped. He knew he shouldn’t have, but it flooded out of him before he could choke it back. Kit firmly took him by the hand towards the exit. They walked passed Forth who had a sleeping Beam on his shoulder. 

“Leaving?” Forth asked them. 

“Yes, we are. Feel free to have these drinks.” Kit pointed to the drinks he had bought him and Ming. Forth nodded. Ming looked over his shoulder at Forth. _He clocked that look. He knew that look. Forth has given and received that look. Shit! No matter what Kit was going to be sore in the morning. _

___

If Kit let Ming have his way the boy would’ve stripped him in the stairwell. Instead, Kit made him impatiently stomp up the stairs to the bedroom. He heard each dramatic stomp echo in the stairwell, thanking the Heavens they didn’t use the elevator. With that enclosed unit, Kit was 98% sure that Ming would’ve successfully stripped him. They finally reached the bedroom. To Ming, it felt like an eternity. He wrapped arms around Kit as he fumbled for his key. Once Kit turned the unlocked doorknob, Ming pushed them forward into the room and slammed the door behind him. 

“No, no, that’s enough!” Kit told him as he started shedding his clothes. “You can’t be serious. _Checking in with the bartender?_” Ming wanted Kit to forget about it by way of not talking. Kit stared at a completely naked Ming. He rushed him and Kit prepared for his back to hit the door. Ming frantically tugged at his shirt. Kit threw his arms up and it was off. Ming ravenously kissed him from the neck down to his stomach. He fell to his knees and looked up at Kit. 

“I can’t fucking believe this,” Kit put a finger to his chin. Magically, Ming stood to his feet. “You’re doing this because you’re jealous of that bartender.” Ming didn’t want to talk so he hungrily collided their tongues together. His hands started at his pants again so Kit pulled away finishing what his boyfriend started. Ming stepped backward because he sensed what was next. He always could. A naked Kit jumped him. Their tongues tangled again and Ming backed into the bed. He spun around, throwing Kit onto it. Ming started kissing his inner thigh. Finally, he spoke. 

“You have to admit,” Ming licked him. Kit whined a little. “This is better than a flirty bartender.” 

“I don’t need other people flirting with me to get this. I could easily get this if I tried,” Kit remarked. Ming bit him. “Ouch!” he exclaimed. 

“That’s for calling me easy.” Ming gently bit Kit again. He playfully smacked him on the head. Kit knew that it wasn’t going to take much to get him harder. He didn’t think it’d happen instantaneously,_ the fucking second_Ming’s tongue glided over the tip of his dick. For just a moment, he had all of him in his mouth and glorious sounds were starting to flow up to Kit’s ears when suddenly it stopped.“Please, don’t stop,” Kit begged Ming by grabbing a handful of his hair and pushing back down. Ming chuckled and forced his way up.

“I don’t think so,” Ming shook his head with disapproval. “First things first.” He leaned up and over to the end table. From the top drawer, Ming procured the lube. Kit didn’t think this was in store for the night. _Actually, no, he did._ Ming pumped lube on two fingers. He lifted Kit’s legs up onto his shoulders and pressed those fingers into him. Kit easily relaxed into the touch. Ming snickered, pressing deeper. With his free hand, he pumped some lube onto his dick. Kit groaned a little as Ming’s fingers moved back and forth. A moan escaped from his lips when Ming gently slid his fingers out. As punishment for himself, Kit slammed a hand over his mouth. He rarely moaned, but tonight was apparently one of those flukes. 

“Please, don’t stop,” he said again. Ming smirked and gently slid his dick inside. “Come on, faster,” his boyfriend begged him.

He didn’t waste the opportunity. Ming thrust harder and faster. It was Kit’s favorite way, and frankly, it was Ming’s. When Kit let out another whine, Ming didn’t slow his pace. In fact, Kit couldn’t really be sure because he was making his way to planet ecstasy, but Ming’s pace quickened. Then as he was about to step foot on this imaginary planet inside his head, Ming stopped. It was like unpinning a grenade. If they didn’t get back to it, Kit would explode and not in a good way. He followed Ming’s movements. He was being made to flip over. So he did. Ass in the air, face planted into the bed. That was unexpected to Ming, but as before he wouldn’t let an opportunity go to waste. He squeezed hold of Kit’s hips and eased his way back inside. There was slight resistance so he lubed up again. 

“Relax,” Ming whispered and touched a hand to the small of Kit’s back. That did the trick. Ming thrust slowly at first, then sped up. Kit managed to lift himself up to his elbows. Ming stopped a moment but this gave him better access, so he squeezed Kit by the hips again and thrust hard. After several minutes, they turned back to the original position. Legs hoisted on shoulders, but this time Ming stood at the edge of the bed and pulled Kit towards him. Kit knew that this position would have him coming in minutes._ There was something about it_…Kit moaned again when Ming thrust into him. He leaned up and Ming was able to meet him the rest of the way for a wet kiss. Kit dropped his legs to lock around Ming’s waist. He was now completely on top of him and he never stopped thrusting. Seconds later, he felt Kit’s gasp against his lips. He looked down to see come dripping from Kit’s hand. He angled for a kiss again, but salty fingers were put into his mouth instead. Ming gladly sucked on them, not easing up on his thrusts in the least bit. In a matter of minutes, Ming pulled out, he stepped back from the bed, Kit melted his knees to the floor. He anxiously waited for Ming to finish. Most of the load ended up in Ming’s hand. Kit didn’t hesitate, he licked the bit that landed on his lips and then he took fingers into his mouth. _Quid pro quo. _

A satisfied Kit stood up and locked his arms around Ming’s neck. Ming’s hands automatically latched around his waist to rest at the small of his back. “So, Mr. Jealous, should we commence round 2 in the shower?” _Another opportunity._ An excited Ming gave Kit his answer by scooping him up and carrying him to the bathroom.


End file.
